Ground crews and pilots are expected to check the tire pressure of each tire at least daily and to ensure that the tire pressure meets a minimum predetermined tire pressure set by manufacturer's guidelines. However, conventional systems and methods either involve ground crews and pilots manually checking each tire individually with a separate tire pressure gauge.